Destined my version
by ThisIsNotPG13
Summary: This is my version of Destined, its my first story so be nice :  I will post more whenever i can.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so hi **

**I do not own house of night or any of the characters in it, they were made up by P.C and Kristen Cast. **

**Enjoy…**

_**Zoey**_

I woke up and tried to remember what just happened. Oh yeah. My mum was dead. I hoped I would get over her soon but a terrible pain was nagging at the back of my head, this pain was from her loss, I also felt a deep emptiness; One that could only be explained by her death. I opened my eyes to find Stark, watching me protectively, lovingly. I tried to return his loving gaze, but I was just so upset. I inhaled sharply, when I smelled Him. He was here; I could have sworn I could make out his outline on the bed. Kalona couldn't be here, not now. I looked at Stark questioningly and he frowned, not sure about my curiosity. I looked back to where Kalona was, but he was gone. Huh…weird. I guess he knew and just wanted to protect me. His A-ya. Obviously not, I saw what Kalona did, how he could kill, but I also saw that he could be good. He did give away his son to goodness and the Goddess…I banished that thought from my mind and concentrated on snuggling into stark, trying to think of good memories me and mum had shared.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae had spent the rest of the night with Rephaim. She gave him her virginity, he gave her his, and then they held each other close; until dawn was about to break and Rephaim had to go. So she had watched him lovingly as he locked himself up, preparing for the day ahead, when he would change from human boy to animalistic raven. This was the gift/curse that Nyx had given him, and Stevie Rae was so thankful. She had whispered the most beautiful prayer she could think of to the goddess and then drifted off to sleep. She woke just after twilight, the sun had set and she was ready for a day with Rephaim. But she sensed something was wrong with her bff, Zoey. She went to her room and found her cryin' with stark.

"Wuh…?"

"Zoey's mother has passed on to Nyx's realm."

"Zoey! OhMyGood_ness! _Z, its gonna be okay, I knew somthin' was , didn't you say she was in the Otherworld? See Z, its all gonna be alright. _Isn't it_ Stark?"

"Yes, yes of course. Hear that Z? Its all gonna be alright."

"I know" she sniffed.

So stark had said, "Let's go for breakfast, then. C'mon Z you need to get some food in you wumman"

Finally she chuckled and said, "Ok but no more of that Scottish nonsense"

"Anything for you, babe"

So the three of them went down to eat, joined by Rephaim, now in his human form, Aphrodite, Darius, Lenobia, the red vamps and the twins who reported that Damien was too upset about Jack's death still to eat with everyone but would join them for lunch, if they had any. They ate silently. After breakfast, everyone parted and Stevie and Rephaim went to their room. After a moment of silence, Rephaim asked

"Stevie Rae, what was it that you were looking so intently at, on the ground, after Kalona left?"

"A feather."

"From what?"

"Kalona."

"WHAT? You mean Kalona had dropped a white feather? I have never seen anything like it with him. Why would that have occurred?"

"Because of you, silly (!)"

"what?"

"Because he gave you to the goddess, set you free to choose the path of light."

"Your words are so poetic."

The couple kissed deeply for the next few minutes, until Stevie Rae broke it and said, "We really should tell Z"

"She has enough to deal with now that her mother is gone"

"Okay, I guess, but we have to tell her tomorrow or this thing aint' never gonna be sorted out."

Rephaim accepted her with a light and gentle kiss which lasted for minutes. They broke the kiss and rested their heads together, sharing their love through their eyes while they took a breather.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – ill try to upload a new chapter when possible soz this ones so short.**

_**Kalona**_

Kalona awoke with a start. He could access stark. He didn't even have to go into the realm of dreams; he could control James stark. He could get to Zoey; her guardian was under his control. Kalona smiled wickedly to himself, as he gazed up to the night sky. He spread his wings, held his arms up and laughed. This was more then he could have hoped for. Now that he had left the Tsi Sigili he was free. Free to do as he wished, with no fear of a terrible punishment. He thought back to when Zoey had told him he had too much hubris, and Kalona chuckled in denial of the fact. He was an all-powerful immortal, down here on earth; nothing could hurt him.

He stepped back inside the Gilcrease museum. This was an abandoned manor and his place of refuge. Something here reminded him of the Goddess, though he didn't know what. The whole town reminded him of Her. Just after he had left the house of night, he turned and saw Nyx, standing in front of all her children. He had left straight away.

Kalona wanted to explore more with stark, but first he needed to rest. Immortal he may be, he had just lost his favoured son and was still recovering from the blow.

_**Neferet**_

Neferet couldn't be happier. She had surrendered herself to darkness completely. Her whole body was covered in darkness, completed with the black, sticky, pulsing threads. She was with the white bull. The white bull was with her. Aurox followed them, he was her slave, and she couldn't care about him. All he did for her was to get her what she needed to survive physically. The bull was what supported, filled, and completed her soul, spirit, mind and parts of her body. Neferet was happy with this power. She was happy and at one, with darkness. She knew it, the whole world would know it. The Tsi Sigili was the darkest vampyre that ever lived. Her happiness and pleasure enveloped her with darkness, and she became momentarily lost in the dark.

Soon she would get to work on killing Zoey, and starting that war. The war between humans and vampyres; where she would rule. Neferet knew that she was destined…destined to rule. She laughed at how alike Kalona she sounded. But quickly, all her thoughts were banished by darkness, as she blended into the dark.


End file.
